CastleMane-ia: The Coming of Dracula
by Lord Siravant
Summary: After Dracula's fall at the hands of his son, the Count is given an unexpected chance to start a new life away from humanity. And so, Dracula and his Castle are brought to an unknown world filled with wonders both familiar and new. However, Dracula must now protect this new world from the forces that threaten it, led by the traitorous Galamoth.


**Chapter One: Arrival of the Dark Prince**

It had happened yet again. Count Dracula, Lord of the Castle and the Prince of Darkness, had fallen. And to his own son, no less. His body broken and dying, the vampire count knelt upon the carpeted floor of his throne room, gasping for breath that his undead body truthfully did not need. Dracula Vlad Tepes looked upon the eyes of his son, seeing the striking resemblance Adrian…no, _Alucard_, bore towards his father. The flowing white hair, the angular face, the steely glare in his eyes, all those he had inherited from the Count. But then those eyes softened, and the pain in Dracula's body took on a further burden of pure emotion. Those eyes…those eyes had been just like _hers_.

And through his agony, Dracula found the strength to speak. "Adrian…why…why do you choose to defend them…? They took her from us both…In the name of their selfish God…why, my son?"

Alucard shook his head slowly, unable to prevent the tears that spilled from his eyes. "Because of the words she spoke to me, father…her last words that she begged me to tell you…the words I…never got the chance to say."

Dracula could feel his life force ebbing away; he was not long for this world. But he had to know. With his dying breath, he _had_ to. "What…did she say?"

Alucard looked his dying father in the eye, memories washing over him of the days when the three of them had been a happy family together, living amongst the many beasts and demons that called the Castle home. "She said…she _begged_ you not to hate humanity for what they had done…it is not their fault they live in a time of fear and ignorance…she did not want you to fall back into the dark persona you had held for so long before you met…if you could not live with them, then at least you could live apart from them."

Dracula hung his head, his silver hair falling over his face. "Did…she say anything else…?"

Alucard knelt before his trembling father and said, "She said she would always love you, father…just as I do."

The realization sunk into the Count, and he understood the extent of his sins at last. "Lisa…Adrian…I failed you both. As a husband and a father…"

Alucard gently pulled the Prince of Darkness into a hug, forgetting for a moment about his need to detach himself from Dracula's legacy. For this moment, he was not Alucard, ally of the Belmonts; he was Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, the son of Dracula and a man comforting his grieving father. "Forgive me, Lisa…Forgive me…Adrian…" Dracula moaned.

Alucard felt something wet seep into his shoulder where his father's head rested. "I do forgive you, father," Alucard answered, rubbing his father's back even as he felt it begin to disintegrate. "And I know Mother has too."

"I…love you…Adrian…"

And Dracula was no more. His body crumbled to ashes in the arms of his son, blown away by an unseen wind.

"Goodbye…father," Adrian Tepes spoke to the empty halls of the Castle Keep, glancing at the shoulder that still bore the tears of the Prince of Darkness.

XXXXXX

Dracula was prepared for the long, dreamless sleep that awaited him upon death. Many times he had experienced this cold detachment from consciousness and reality at the hands of the Belmonts.

So why now was he standing in an empty white void?

His dark clothes and great black cloak starkly contrasted with the featureless expanse of white nothingness. "What is this?" Dracula spoke to himself. "Where am I?"

It was then that the Count felt a presence behind him. With a dramatic flourish of his cloak, Dracula swiftly turned, ready to thrust his cloak outward and unleash hell upon whomever dared to ambush him.

His arm fell slack when he saw who it was.

"My love…"

Dracula could not believe what he was seeing. "…it…cannot be! Lisa?"

Indeed, the shimmering form of his long-dead wife now stood before him, as beautiful now as she had been in life. "Impossible…" Dracula finally spoke in disbelief. "You are but a phantasm…Lisa is dead."

"I am both, my love," Lisa answered, approaching the towering Count. "We stand here on the cusp of reality and death. I came to you because you have been given a choice."

"I do not understand," Dracula said. "What choice?"

"The choice between allowing yourself to continue festering in your own grief and anger, condemning yourself and the family of one you once considered a dearest friend to an eternity of needless strife…or to let go, to relinquish your hatred and move on, as you once did with me."

Dracula said nothing.

"I only wish my words had reached you sooner, Mathias," Lisa continued. "My heart grieves to see my family torn apart and fighting like this. I know, deep down, that the part of you that is still Mathias Cronqvist yearns to find peace."

"How can I find such peace?" Dracula retorted. "Both of the women I have loved are dead, the descendants of my long-dead closest friend have made it their lives' mission to destroy me, and now our son has joined them! I have lost everything all over again, Lisa…I have nothing but hate to drive me further now, and without that…I have nothing at all."

Dracula felt an ethereal hand on his shoulder as Lisa answered, "You have a future. You are timeless. You have an eternity to forge a new life away from the conflict and the strife."

"And where would I go?" Dracula countered. "The humans flood every corner of this world. There is nowhere to go where their influence is not felt. I could not live apart from them if I tried."

"And that is why you are being given a chance, my love," Lisa said. "A chance to build a new future in a world untouched by the hand of man. A world without hatred and ignorance, unmarred by the horrors of war or genocide. A world that readily accepts those who are different, who are unusual."

Dracula remained silent, seemingly trying to resist considering any of this. The words of one of his many enemies echoed in his mind, with far more clarity than ever before. _Die, monster! You don't belong in this world_!

"I know you are tempted by this offer, Mathias," Lisa informed. "You always were so easy to read."

Dracula could not help the small smile that graced his lips. "I never was very good at hiding my emotions from you."

The Count proceeded to ponder this odd turn of events. "So…you say I would be sent to another world entirely? One that has no humans?"

Lisa nodded in confirmation.

"But what of the Castle? And my servants? What of them?"

"Castlevania and all those who dwell within it are bound to you. Where you go, they must follow."

"And you said there are no humans there…but you speak of some sort of civilization. If not humans, then who?"

Lisa smiled knowingly. "You will find out. I cannot stay long. The time to make your choice has come. If you accept this offer, you and the Castle will be transported to this new world. If you choose to…refuse, then…you will be sent back to the realm of death to await your resurrection…where I fear you will never waver again from that terrible path."

Dracula turned away from her and stared into the void surrounding them. "Either way…I would never see you again."

Lisa sadly nodded her head. "Yes…that is the price you must pay for your immortality."

"Yes…immortality," Dracula repeated. "In cursing God, I damned myself further than even I thought." He turned back to face his wife's spirit. "I cannot do it again, Lisa…even if I were to build a new life, find new love…I would lose it all in the end. Twice everything I hold dear has been taken from me. I cannot do it again!"

"Mathias, my sweet," Lisa soothingly consoled, trailing her fingers across Dracula's cheeks. Oh how he had longed to feel her touch once again. "I know you are scared. No one is immune to fear. But love is truly a force that conquers all. Should you accept this new world as your home, you will come to realize that too, in time."

Dracula took her hand in his own and held it to his breast. "You promise this?" he asked, looking into her eyes, savoring every moment of what he knew to be his last chance to do so.

Lisa smiled, filling Dracula's icy heart with a warmth he had not felt for far too long. "I do, my love."

Dracula returned her smile. "Then I shall accept, my love."

Lisa wrapped her delicate arms around her much-taller lover's waist. "Thank you, Mathias. Thank you…"

"But…what about our son? What shall become of our Adrian? He has no mother…now he shall have no father."

"He has his own life to live now," Lisa responded. "Do not worry; I will always watch over him, for both our sakes."

It was then that Dracula's keen eyes noticed a rippling in the otherwise-still air. Noticing it too, Lisa released her hold on the Count and straightened, looking around. "Now that your decision has been made, this void shall deposit you and the Castle to where you are meant to go."

Dracula looked at her, knowing the time had come in which she must leave. "Mathias…" Lisa said, stepping back. "I must warn you…even though you shall make your home in a world without war, it is nevertheless not without its own dangers. No world, no matter how pure and good, is free of evil."

Even as the void began to shimmer and warp, Lisa's body began to fade into a soft white light. Dracula held his hand out towards her, desperate to feel her soft skin in his own one last time. "Wait!"

"I love you, Mathias," Lisa spoke with a loving smile as her body disappeared into the light just as the rupturing void pulled Dracula away.

"_LISA_!"

XXXXXX

_Canterlot Castle, Equestria, the world of Equis…_

Princess Celestia jolted awake, sitting up in her bed as the feeling of something terribly off in her world stabbed at her pounding heart. It felt like something foreign and horrifyingly dark had invaded her realm, and as her mind tried to make sense of it, her younger sister burst into the room. "Sister!" Princess Luna exclaimed urgently. "There's been…!"

She then noticed Celestia was already awake, and her brow furrowed. "You felt it too."

Celestia stood from her bed and shivered. "You are on duty at this time. Did you by chance see what was causing this?"

Luna nodded. "I implore thee to come see it for yourself."

Celestia followed Luna over to the balcony of the castle, granting them an uninterrupted view of the countryside all the way to the Everfree Forest and the mountain range beyond. "Look to where the ruins of our old castle once lay," Luna instructed, gesturing towards the telescope they always kept there.

Curious as to what Luna meant by '_once_', Celestia did as her sister said and looked through the telescope, adjusting its position until she could see the ruins of the Castle of the Two Sisters.

Only it was not those ancient ruins that greeted her sight.

Where the Castle of the Two Sisters once stood, now lay a different castle altogether. It was not only complete, but it was also much larger and taller than their old home. The appearance was also much more Gothic and sinister in architecture, with pointed towers reaching towards the night sky like claws. The largest tower had a massive clock ticking away the hours, as if completely ignorant of the events that had brought it here. Clouds were already starting to converge around it, slowly circling the highest towers like preying sharks around a school of fish.

Celestia finally tore her eyes away from the telescope and glanced worriedly at her waiting sister. "How did it get here?" she asked.

"I…am not certain," Luna admitted. "From what I could see, it simply appeared out of a bright white light."

Celestia gazed into the distance towards the mysterious Castle.

"There is more, Celie," Luna continued.

Celestia waited for her sister's reply. "I have had difficulty controlling the moon since this castle's arrival," Luna explained. "Not only does it seem to be drawn to the castle, but the castle almost appears to be making an effort to cloak itself in a state of eternal night. And judging by its appearance, I would say it's occupied."

That served to only heighten both princesses' anxiety. "I suggest you return to bed, Celie," Luna advised, spreading her wings in preparation to take flight. "I will investigate this anomaly."

Celestia held out a hoof and placed it firmly on her sister's shoulder. "No, Luna. This is not a matter that anypony should deal with alone."

"So you wish to accompany me then?"

Celestia shook her head. "No. I wish for the Elements of Harmony to accompany us both."

XXXXXX

_Golden Oaks Library_, _Ponyville_…

The Princesses of Equestria were not the only ones who had been awakened by this unexplained disturbance. Twilight Sparkle found herself waking from a rather vivid nightmare. Even as she lay awake, visions of a strange castle, raging fires, the screams (oh Faust, the _screams_) of terrified ponies, the swishing of a pitch-black cloak with a red interior, and a terrible beast armed with a mighty scepter continued to pound against her skull.

She looked over at her faithful dragon companion, Spike, who was naturally still snoring away. Deciding to go downstairs for a quick drink of water, Twilight shed her covers and got out of bed. However, halfway down the stairs, Twilight nearly jumped at the sound of somepony knocking on her door.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" she wondered to herself as she approached the door, rubbing her eyes with a hoof as she turned the knob with her magic.

She was most definitely not expecting _these_ guests.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" Twilight exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

Celestia raised a hoof to silence her student. "Sorry if we woke you. May we come in?"

"Um…sure!" Twilight replied hastily, standing aside to allow her royal guests entry. "Come in!"

As soon as they were inside, Twilight closed the door. "What's this all about?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

Celestia and Luna looked at one another before the Sun Princess spoke. "Twilight, perhaps you ought to see it for yourself first. I believe you have a telescope of your own?"

Twilight nodded and led them up to her own balcony, each of them taking care not to wake Spike as they passed his basket. "Where do you need me to look?" Twilight asked as she approached her telescope.

"Take a look at the old castle within the Everfree Forest," Luna informed.

The young unicorn did so, and abruptly reeled back in alarm when she saw it. "W-what!...What happened t-to your old castle?!"

"It has been replaced by another, that much is certain," Luna replied.

Twilight suddenly blinked in realization. "Hang on a moment," she said, looking back through the telescope. "There's something about that castle…"

She took a moment to inspect the sinister-looking structure more intently, and realized with shock that it was the very same castle that she had seen in the dream that had woken her up. "I saw that castle in a dream tonight," she breathed just loud enough for Celestia and Luna to hear.

"That castle is why we are here," Luna explained. "It appeared as from nowhere, and it is interfering with the cycle of night."

Twilight turned around, surprised at this.

"The castle appears to possess some sort of geass that keeps it and the surrounding area in a constant state of nighttime," Luna continued. "Bringing about the morning will be a difficult struggle if this matter is left uninvestigated."

Twilight looked out towards the Everfree Forest, where she swore she could actually see the distant spires of this castle, her face set in a determined expression. "What do you need me to do?"

"Wake up your friends and get the Elements of Harmony ready," Celestia instructed. "If whatever lives within this castle proves to be hostile, we may have need of their strength."

XXXXXX

_Castlevania, Castle Keep, Dracula's Throne Room_…

Dracula groaned as he felt life return to his body. As his vision cleared, the King of Vampires took note of his surroundings. He was back in his throne room, which meant he was still inside the Castle. But was the Castle still in Europe?

Dracula sat up with a grunt as he rubbed his head, memories flowing into him of his conversation with his dead wife, and her promise of a second chance for him. Dracula slowly stood, which, due to his recent battle and death, and subsequent revival, had left the Count physically drained. Dracula limped into the dining hall outside the throne room and looked out the window.

The Castle sat in a large clearing, and appeared to be surrounded on all sides by dense forest. With his enhanced, vampiric vision, Dracula could clearly see that the vegetation here was different, even in the dark of night. The colors were more vibrant, for instance. And he could faintly see a multitude of creatures that apparently called this place home. To his surprise, some were familiar; he could clearly see a family of manticores nesting in a much smaller clearing a fair distance away from the Castle. Others, however, were not; a pack of wolves that seemed to be made entirely out of wood prowled through the shrubbery towards the sleeping manticores, likely planning to ambush them and make off with at least one of the kits.

He could also sense that a wild, untamed power existed in this forest, one that did not answer to light or dark and held traces of both. It was pure chaos.

Just like Castlevania.

_This must have been why Castlevania chose to surface here_, Dracula mused. _Clearly it was drawn here by the flow of chaotic energies. Better for me that it lies deep in such untamed territory_.

The Count could barely make out signs of civilization right outside the boundaries of the forest. _Curious…why would they build such a poorly-defended settlement this close to a place as clearly dangerous as this_? _Monsters must wander into their town all the time_.

Dracula was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by a familiar voice behind him. "My Lord!"

Dracula slowly turned, and inclined his head in greeting. "Death."

The robed skeleton floated in the air, clearly confused. "My Lord, something has happened! Castlevania has been sent somewhere not of its own accord!"

"I am aware, Death," Dracula answered evenly. "Perhaps an explanation is in order."

"My Lord, that is not the only reason I am here!" Death interrupted urgently.

Dracula's brow furrowed. "Speak. What other trouble is there?"

Death gripped his scythe tightly. "…It's Galamoth. He…"

But before the Grim Reaper could finish, the door to the Castle Keep slammed open as a massive, vaguely-lupine figure clad in golden armor with Egyptian influences and wielding a scepter barged in, teeth bared in a terrible smile. Dracula leaned on the dining table for support as he glared at the new arrival. "Galamoth. What are you doing here?"

Galamoth chuckled darkly. "At last, the great Prince of Darkness shows weakness! I knew your son would be strong enough to defeat you! So I hid my presence away from him until he vanquished you, so that I could finally claim the throne of Castlevania for my own! Still, I find it curious you are still alive and your runt is nowhere to be found."

Dracula's glare did not waver, but inside his mind was reeling. _Curses! I knew Galamoth shouldn't have been trusted! And of all times for him to reveal his true colors, it had to be now_!

"And furthermore, the Castle has moved to a new location against your will!" Galamoth continued triumphantly. "Since it seems Castlevania itself has begun to rebel against you, it is clear that the reign of Galamoth has come at last!"

"Traitor! You will not harm our Lord!" Death roared, swooping between the rebellious demon and the weakened Vampire King as he raised his scythe in preparation to attack.

"Out of my way, you pathetic excuse for a Reaper!" Galamoth snapped as he flicked his scepter.

Death found himself slammed against the wall by the force of Galamoth's attack, holy lightning surging through the reaper's skeletal frame. "_GAAAHHRGH_!"

Dracula regarded this with shock. "How is it you can harm him?! Only divine weapons and energies can do that!"

With Death out of the way, Galamoth turned back towards the Count and took a great step forward. "What do you think I have been doing in my spare time, fool?!" Galamoth sneered. "Milling aimlessly about these halls as the rest of your minions are wont to do? No…I've been busy with certain _affairs_, recruiting some of your more dispirited lackeys, gathering strength…but my crowning achievement was when I learned to harness the power of light within this scepter! Now I alone of all creatures of darkness possess the means to destroy all who stand in my way, including you!"

"What recruiting do you speak of?!" Dracula demanded. "You mean others have dared to rebel?!"

Galamoth laughed. "Some were never yours to begin with."

As he said this, Dracula began to realize his own folly. It had been a mistake to conscript such a powerful entity into his service. He had thought his power and status alone would have been enough to keep this being in check. But he would know as well as anyone how difficult it was to stem the tides of one's ambition.

"Too long have I toiled under your yoke, Dracula!" Galamoth snarled, stepping closer to the Count. "Too long have your constant failures prevented the forces of darkness from wiping out those wretched humans and seizing the world for our own! It ends here, Count! This time, you shall die for good!"

Weak as he was, Dracula was not about to go down without a fight. Forcing himself upright, Dracula wrapped his arms in his cloak, drawing what power he could muster into its fabrics. "You rebellious fool," he intoned, power seeping behind his words. "Despite what you believe, I am still Lord here!"

"Not anymore, you aren't!" Galamoth roared, his scepter crackling with both light and dark energies.

Dracula thrust his lofty cape outwards, unleashing a hailstorm of fireballs.

The fight was on.

XXXXXX

_The Everfree Forest_…

All of the ponies who were currently traversing the deadly Everfree Forest could not help but notice that the forest seemed even darker than usual. There wasn't a single noise in the air; all was chillingly still.

In an effort to shake off the intense feeling of unease, Rainbow Dash, a sky-blue pegasus with multi-colored hair, abruptly said, "So let me get this straight…we're going through the Everfree Forest, in the middle of the night, to visit an evil-looking castle that just popped out of nowhere?"

Darting her eyes about, the orange-coated Earth pony farmer known as Applejack replied, "Ah ain't all too happy 'bout gettin' woken up in the dead'a night any more than you are, Dash, but if the Princesses feel they need our help, then we're all obligated t'see what's up."

Rainbow promptly stifled a yawn. "Still could've waiting 'til morning, if you ask me."

"There may very likely not _be_ a morning to wake up to if we do not see what lies in the Castle, Rainbow Dash," Luna answered sternly, still looking ahead. "Whatever's in there is interfering with my control over the night."

"…Oh," Rainbow muttered. "I guess that does sound pretty urgent."

The yellow, pink-haired pegasus known as Fluttershy was shivering terribly, staying close to her friend Rarity as a sort of safety net. She looked like she would faint if so much as a twig snapped. "I-I-I h-hope n-n-nothing b-bad l-l-lives t-there…"

"Don't worry, Fluttershy!" Rainbow proclaimed. "If it does, we'll kick its flank like always!"

"Nah! I'll bet whoever's there is probably some of the nicest ponies we'll ever meet!" Pinkie Pie, an Earth pony whose color scheme lived up to her name, remarked cheerfully as she bounced along without a care in the world. She suddenly stopped mid-bounce as a thought occurred to her. "Unless it's not a pony who lives there!"

This seemed to make Pinkie even more excited.

"Don't get me wrong, Pinkie dear," the marshmallow-white, well-coiffed purple-haired unicorn named Rarity spoke up. "I'm all for feeling optimistic, but in all honesty, how could anyone who lives in such a frightful-looking place possibly be friendly? I won't deny the architecture has its charms, mind you, but the whole place is simply creepy!"

Twilight ignored all this as she silently kept her eyes fixated on the map until she abruptly came to a stop. "We're here," she announced.

Finally, the Princesses and the Elements of Harmony had arrived at the massive castle. It was even bigger than they had expected, taking up most of the area where the previous castle's foundations had occupied. The arrival of the Castle had caused the rickety drawbridge that served as the only way across the gorge to collapse, and this time it was nowhere to be found. The castle's entrance was covered by a large drawbridge that was currently up, preventing any entry into the massive structure. The moon loomed over the Castle, its soft light casting the Castle's shadow across a vast stretch of ground, bathing the awed visitors in darkness.

"My…word," Rarity breathed.

Celestia's brow furrowed as she beheld the Castle. "I can sense a great chaotic power here…"

"Is it coming from whoever lives here?" Twilight asked.

Celestia shook her head. "No…it's coming from the castle _itself_."

Luna shivered. "It's almost as if this place were _alive_ somehow…"

"How?" Twilight asked, confused. "Castles can't be alive; they're inanimate structures!"

"Do not tell us you cannot feel something here too, Twilight Sparkle," Luna admonished.

Twilight went quiet, unable to admit that she could feel something really off about this place as well.

"Where do y'all reckon it came from?" Applejack wondered out loud.

"I am not familiar with this architecture," Celestia ascertained.

"Nor am I," Luna added. "I think it is safe to say this castle is not of our world."

Twilight and her friends all gasped. "You mean like _aliens_?!" Pinkie exclaimed. "THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Hey, head's up, guys!" Rainbow suddenly declared, pointing skyward. "Check out the light show up there!"

Everyone glanced up at where she was pointing, and saw flashing lights emitting from the window of the largest tower in the center of the Castle. Luna's keener night vision could specifically make out flashes of fire and electricity within the tower.

"I wonder what's going on," Twilight mused aloud.

Luna abruptly turned towards her sister. "Celie, I think there may be a fight going on up in that tower!"

"A fight?!" Rarity gasped, voicing her companions' shock.

"Stay down here!" Celestia instructed, spreading out her wings. "Luna and I will handle this!"

They all wordlessly complied as Luna and Celestia took to the skies and soared towards the castle tower. As they got closer, they could clearly hear muffled explosions coming from within. They both flew to the window and looked inside to see what was happening, and it was most definitely not anything they were expecting.

The interior appeared to be a throne room of some kind, with a throne towards the back and numerous blood-red banners hanging down from the ceiling. However, the throne was tipped over on its side and many of those banners were in flames. The room currently had three occupants. One was clothed in a tattered, thick robe with a hood that covered the being's face. Its hands were skeletal, and a massive scythe lay at its side. This being was either dead or knocked out cold, though the bony appendages suggested it was dead. The second occupant was a humongous, bipedal figure with black and red attire that was heavily suggestive of aristocracy of some sort. The figure had pale, almost-white skin, and shoulder-length bone-white hair. The figure was on the floor with its back to them, so they could not see its face. The third occupant was standing menacingly over the second figure, clearly having won whatever fight they had gotten into. The third being was taller than even the second one by far. It was clad in gold armor that had a slight Zebryptian theme to it. It stood on two wolf-like legs, had light-brown skin, and a helmeted head that was vaguely dog-like with some very minor reptilian features.

The armored beast's voice was loud enough for the Princesses to hear through the window. "Hahahahahahahahaha! You never were able to recognize a losing battle when you saw one, Dracula!" the monster proclaimed. "I have won! The throne of Castlevania is mine, and soon, the rest of this pitiful world, wherever it is, shall follow!" The being raised its scepter over its head, charging it full of energy. "Farewell, Dracula! The reign of Galamoth begins now!"

The cloaked figure they assumed to be Dracula helplessly raised its arm in a feeble attempt to protect itself from what it knew was coming. It was time to act.

Neither Dracula nor Galamoth were expecting the twin beams of light and dark energy that suddenly slammed into Galamoth's chest, throwing the mad demon off of his intended kill with a hideous roar. Galamoth was on his feet in a second and glaring at the interlopers. "What is this?! Who dares interfere here?!"

Dracula could vaguely hear a feminine voice laced with volumes of power boom, "_**Begone, creature of darkness! Lest ye find thyself facing the full extent of our wrath**_!"

Galamoth backed away and growled as he threw a glance towards Dracula's helpless form. "This is not over!" he declared, pointing a finger at the Count's rescuers. "You will regret interfering with the plans of Lord Galamoth very soon, cretins! VERY SOON!"

With that, Galamoth turned on his heel and threw himself through the wall of the castle, disappearing from view. "Sister, do we pursue?" Luna demanded, ready to chase after the being that had identified itself as Galamoth.

"No," Celestia answered. "We can deal with him later. For now, let us tend to that other being."

However, before they could approach the cloaked being, who was lying on the floor, gasping in exhaustion, the previously-forgotten hooded figure abruptly swept into view, blocking their way. It was then that they finally got a good look at the being's face.

It was a skeleton.

Though not that of a pony, it was a fleshless skeleton nonetheless, with two red pinpricks glowing in its otherwise-empty eye sockets. "No," the hooded skeleton spoke firmly in a dark, terrible voice. "You will leave this place at once. I will tend to the Master."

Affronted by the creature's demeanor, Luna barked, "Are you forgetting that we saved your master's life?!"

"Leave. NOW," the entity proclaimed, drawing attention to the deadly-sharp scythe in its hands. "Should my Lord request your presence upon his recovery, I will send for you. Until then, GO."

Luna looked ready to protest, so Celestia nudged her, jolting the words out of her sister's mouth before replying, "If that is what you wish, then we will go."

"B-but what about the night?!" Luna blurted out. "We cannot usher in the morning so long as this nature-defying castle continues to cling to the night!"

The skeletal being floated towards its master and said, "Lord Dracula is in no shape to relinquish the Castle's hold over the night. You will simply have to wait for his summons."

"And when will that be?" Celestia requested calmly.

"As long as it takes!" the being declared irritably. "Now leave! It is ill-advised to test the patience of the Grim Reaper, and you are doing a good job of it!"

That definitely got their attention. "Grim…Reaper?" Luna repeated. "You mean to say you are…_Death_?!"

"Luna, we have been asked to leave," Celestia reminded her sister. "I believe it's time to go. I wish your master a swift recovery. Come, Luna."

Death watched the two strange winged unicorns take off out of the broken window before tending to his master and long-time friend, wrapping his skeletal arm under Dracula's elbow and lifting the exhausted Count to his feet. "Come, My Lord. You need rest," Death advised.

"Who…was that?" Dracula croaked, vaguely aware that strangers had come to his rescue.

"We can discuss this odd turn of events later, My Lord," Death replied, guiding Dracula towards his coffin located behind the throne. "But for now, you must rest."

"What…of Galamoth?"

Death's expression darkened as much as it could without facial muscles. "Alas, that miserable, good-for-nothing traitor escaped. Even now, I imagine he has rounded up those who agreed to join him and fled the Castle. I would pursue them, but by doing so, I would be leaving you vulnerable to another assassination attempt."

"Who else…?" Dracula pressed. "Who else has joined him?"

"Olrox and those filthy Frozen Halves, for starters," Death answered. "I have heard rumor that another Reaper Demon may be consorting with him as well, though I am unsure of this as of yet. I will need to investigate this matter in the future, for if the rumors prove true, then ripping apart that cur's soul will be a much more difficult endeavor than I would like."

They finally reached Dracula's coffin, and the Reaper began to help Dracula inside. "There you go, My Lord. Easy, now."

Dracula did not reply. He was asleep the moment his head hit the fabric. With nothing left to do, the Governor of the End of All Things slid the coffin lid over his master's body and kept watch over Dracula's sleeping form, silently vowing to reap Galamoth's wretched soul the moment he was given the chance to hunt him down.

XXXXXX

Twilight and her friends barely held back their questioning as the Princesses descended back down to where they had left them. The two of them looked slightly shaken, but not wounded in any way.

"What happened up there, Princess?" Twilight desperately asked.

"We arrived just in time to prevent an assassination attempt on the life of the owner of this castle," Celestia explained. "From what I could gather, the lord of this castle's name is Dracula."

The very name caused an involuntary shiver to crawl down each listener's spine.

"The assassin, unfortunately, escaped," Luna picked up where Celestia left off. "And as it turns out, the Spirit of Death is a less-than-pleasant individual. Ungrateful whelp…"

"Whoa, what're you talking about?" Rainbow interrupted. "You saw the Pony of _Death_ up there?!"

Luna shook her head. "Death, yes. But he was no pony…and neither was his master or the creature that meant to assassinate him."

"We saw something falling out of the tower a few minutes before you came back," Twilight spoke up. "Was that the assassin?"

Celestia nodded. "Indeed it was. He called himself Galamoth, I believe. And I fear he will cause trouble for Equestria later."

"Great," Rainbow muttered. "And we just dealt with Sombra a few weeks back too."

"Come along," Celestia bade. "We have been asked to give this 'Lord Dracula' time to recover from his ordeal. Once he does, hopefully we can get some much-needed answers."

"What about the whole thing about the Castle messin' with the night?!" Applejack asked.

Luna sighed in defeat. "That will have to wait as well. We will send word to the other surrounding nations about what is happening so they don't all think I've turned back into Nightmare Moon or something."

Nopony commented on this as they all hesitantly turned around, reluctant to expose their backs to the Castle, and set off for home.


End file.
